Disk drives comprise a disk and a head connected to a distal end of an actuator arm which is rotated about a pivot by a voice coil motor (VCM) to position the head radially over the disk. The disk comprises a plurality of radially spaced, concentric tracks for recording user data sectors and embedded servo sectors. The embedded servo sectors comprise head positioning information (e.g., a track address) which is read by the head and processed by a servo controller to control the velocity of the actuator arm as it seeks from track to track.
An air bearing forms between the head and the disk due to the disk rotating at high speeds. Since the quality of the write/read signal depends on the fly height of the head, conventional heads (e.g., magnetoresistive heads) may comprise an actuator for controlling the fly height. Any suitable fly height actuator may be employed, such as a heater which controls fly height through thermal expansion, or a piezoelectric (PZT) actuator. It is desirable to determine the appropriate fly height actuator control signal (e.g., appropriate current applied to a heater) that achieves the target fly height for the head.
A data storage device may comprise one or more sensors used for any suitable purpose, such as to determine the control signal applied to the fly height actuator that causes the head to contact the disk surface (touchdown detection). The operating fly height may then be achieved by backing off from the fly height actuator control signal that causes touchdown. In another application, a sensor may be fabricated within the head to detect defects on the disk surface, such as asperities, scratches, pits, etc.